


意外发情的紧急处理

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Summary: Perkz不当心打破了Kobbe的抑制剂瓶子。然后Wunder做了善后处理来保证Kobbe能正常上场比赛。G2 Voicecomms里Perkz开了没锁的厕所隔间门吓到了隔间里靠在门上的人然后自己跑路的梗。其实这个脑洞来自微博上一个跟我讨论的小可爱，我根据她说的扩写了一下。Wunder终于有CP了！





	意外发情的紧急处理

G2抵达场馆的时候第一局比赛其实刚刚结束。这件事一点都不奇怪，赛程靠后的队伍倾向于早早到现场做准备，因为你根本也不知道之前的队伍打得会有多快。

Wunder不喜欢待在休息室里，这几天他们队伍里的所有人信息素都莫名其妙地不稳定，让他觉得几个人挤在一个不大的空间里并不舒服。他放下包就去餐厅了——最开始的时候是这样，后来打完比赛的和没打比赛的选手，以及战队的工作人员开始陆续涌进餐厅，于是Wunder又尴尬地从餐厅的热闹人群里逃开了。

跟你们说个尴尬的实际情况，那就是整个场馆最安静的地方，其实就是通往厕所的那条走廊。这绝对是句废话，因为如果不是想上厕所，没人会路过那里，所以那里必然是最安静的地方——Wunder除外。

他是为了逃避热闹所以没头苍蝇一样下意识走进那条走廊的。走到这里他才意识到自己并不想上厕所，一点都不想。但是走已经走到这一步了，再若无其事地走回去也太尴尬了，所以他不断说服着自己：“你是真的需要上厕所。”然后带着一点罪恶的心情推开厕所门。

厕所里没有人，两个隔间都空着。他带着一点罪恶的心情占用了其中一个，坐在马桶上玩手机，因为他确实不需要上厕所。罪恶感是提前预支给之后可能会需要用到马桶的人的——他占用了别人所需要的，只为了找一个安静的环境玩手机。当然也有可能之后都没有人需要使用到厕所，那他的负罪感就会消失。

他在那儿安静了五分钟左右，负罪感就来敲门了——具体来说是来踹门了。他听到厕所大门被猛烈推开又自动合上的声音。来人显然非常着急，以至于动静非常巨大。Wunder在心里默默地为占用了别人需要的隔间而道了个歉。但其实他不需要如此，因为厕所里其实有两个隔间来着。

新来的人一头扎进了那个没被占用的隔间——Wunder之所以知道得那么清楚是因为他的动静实在是太大了，想不听清楚都难。

Wunder在这个时候识趣地保持了安静，假装自己不存在。一般人不会在厕所搞出那么大动静，动静搞这么大一定是真的着急。任何发生在厕所里的事情多少都带着一点尴尬，没有任何人想被人知道自己有这么尴尬又狼狈的时刻，没有任何人想知道自己搞这么大动静的时候有人正在旁听。

他等了几秒钟，边上隔间也安静了下来。他开始考虑自己要不要就此撤退，还是继续装作根本就不存在等对方先撤。他犹豫了一下，几秒钟而已，他发誓真的只有几秒钟而已，然后一切就不可回头了。

因为他听见另一声很响亮的开门声，这阻止了他从隔间里走出来。他只能谨慎地听着隔间外的响动。

一阵很奇怪的响动。

先是有人打开了他边上隔间的门，然后是有人跌倒的声音，什么东西破碎的声音，混合在一起的两个人的短促惊呼声，匆忙跑开的脚步声，最后是厕所门打开又关上的声音。

厕所里静了几秒钟，就在Wunder觉得自己可以假装若无其事撤退的时候，他听到边上传来压抑的呻吟声。

这声音太熟悉，Wunder觉得有一股电流窜过了他的脊椎，他打了个颤，试图冷静下来。刚才的一片混乱声响里他只听出了那个逃之夭夭的人是他的队友Perkz，此刻安静的环境里他才辨别出和他只隔了薄薄一层木板的人是他的前队友Kobbe。

这不是正常的声音，一定是发生了，Wunder想。他不知道自己该做什么，犹豫的短短几秒钟里他听到Kobbe破碎的声音：“Martin？你在吗？”

“我……”Wunder有些木然地开口。

“我知道你在，我知道是你。”Kobbe的声音很轻，轻得不正常，需要仔细分辨。

他怎么了？病了，或者受伤了？Wunder一边想着一边有些机械地开口：“是，你需要帮助吗？”

边上的人沉默了下去。

不正常的沉默，Wunder的心揪了起来，顾不上之前一直觉得哪里不对劲，打开了隔间的门。

门一开他才意识到自己之前为什么觉得不对劲。充斥着整个空间的浓重Omega信息素扑面而来，让他脑子晕了两秒。

等理智重新回到他的脑子里，他低头看到Kobbe狼狈地蜷缩在地上，被汗水浸湿的刘海一络络地贴在额头上，蓝色的眼睛有点失焦。他的脖子上都是汗，队服也因为汗湿而紧紧贴在身上。他的身边上是一个碎掉的小玻璃瓶。

没有谁会没事干躺在厕所里的，这绝对，绝对是出了大事。充斥着整个空间的信息素挑动着Wunder的神经，他觉得头疼，太阳穴涨得发跳。

我当然知道是大事啦，他咒骂着自己脑子里的旁白声，可我……可我从来都……

Wunder还没想好怎么办，Kobbe先开了口，这声音打断了Wunder的思路。“场馆出去右转有个药店。”Kobbe把脸埋进自己的手臂里，发出沉闷的声音，“你能帮我去买……”

“好。”Wunder没等他说完就答应了，他当然知道Kobbe要买什么了。说完他就往门那边走去，他现在只想快点从这个环境里脱身，再不走他可能就……

“等一下。”

在他的手指已经触到门把手的时候，他听到Kobbe又开了口。他只能停下自己的动作转过身。

有那么几秒钟Kobbe都没继续说下去。诡异的沉默。Wunder不知道自己下一步该怎么办，是该出门帮Kobbe买抑制剂，或者先问问Kobbe突然叫他是要做什么。

十秒钟过得可能有一辈子那么长，终于他听到Kobbe叹了口气，然后重新开口：“来不及了。”

“什么？”Wunder有些摸不着头脑地问。

“发情期……我……”Kobbe停顿了一下，咬了咬下唇，“走去药店要至少五分钟，我……”他说话都用气声，Wunder发誓他这辈子没见过这样的Kobbe——那个在SPY的视频里被全队誉为具有冷酷杀手气质的人，正在用绵软无力的气声跟他说话，Wunder这辈子没见过这种事。

这种时候他的大脑绝对不可能继续正常运作。“那怎么办？”Wunder突然慌了神。慌乱中他做出了人生中迄今为止唯一最正确的，这辈子都不会更正确的决定。他下意识地锁了整个厕所的门。

潜意识里他只是觉得这样很安全，他知道他们的处境尴尬又糟糕，任何人在这个时候进来都会是一场灾难，所以他觉得锁门会是最好最保险的一件事。

Kobbe看着他的动作轻轻点了点头。

“你需要……那个……一点帮助吗？”Wunder在断句的时候非常不争气地咽了口口水，“我去帮你叫……”

Kobbe摇了摇头，撑着自己坐了起来，却还是要靠在隔间的墙壁上才能不滑下去。

“那？”Wunder在发出疑问的同时心跳陡然加快了。他从来没有遇见过这种情况，从来没有。从来没有队友在他面前发情，从来没有，无论是在G2，还是在SPY。他从来没看到过任何队友的这一面——他从来没见过Kobbe的这一面。虽然他想过，他真的幻想过，但他从来没有真的见过。

“我不想让他们知道。”Kobbe说，脸又红了几分，“你……”

“我……”Wunder不确定回应了一个音节，地却离开大门往他的前队友面前走了两步。

Kobbe对他伸出了手。

他手心的温度烫得不正常，这是Wunder在握住这只手时唯一的念头。他一秒钟之前还在迟疑Kobbe是不是只是想让他拉一把。一秒钟之后他被Kobbe掌心的温度烧光了全部的理智。

“我们耽误了太久了，第二场都快结束了。”Kobbe掏出手机看了一眼。

Wunder没做声，把Kobbe拉进隔间，给隔间落了锁，然后意味深长地看了Kobbe一眼。他甚至没说话，就如愿看到Kobbe的脸红成了熟透的番茄。

Kobbe也意识到自己的失态，扭过了头，“我们要快一点……”他的话没说完就转成了一声低呼。Wunder把他压在了隔间的门上，拉下了他的裤子。

“下次记得锁门，这样你靠在门上的时候就不会被别人开了门摔倒。”Wunder一边说着一边伸手去摸Kobbe的下身。

Kobbe的大腿打着颤，几乎站不住，人控制不住地往下滑，却被Wunder的另外一只手固定住。他的前面硬得不行，后面又湿得不堪，他一动都不敢动，更别提稍微回一下头——他不敢看Wunder。

Wunder的手掌比一般人大，有些粗糙，带着薄茧的手指对于敏感的器官来说格外刺激。他的动作很轻柔，摸到那里都能引出皮肤下面电流般游走的快感。然后他握住那根东西抚弄起来，指尖掻过柔软的前端时，Kobbe颤抖着射了出来。和精液一起流出的还有一声从喉咙里溢出的猫一样的呜咽声。他想忍住的，但是失败了，这种压抑的呜咽声听起来更像是一种诱惑，让Kobbe觉得很耻辱。这太羞耻了以至于他觉得眼眶有点发酸。他把额头抵在门上，低着头，不想让身后的人发现他的异样。

Wunder扯出了一段纸巾，帮他擦掉那些精液。另一只手已经试探着伸进他的身体里。他身后的那个洞已经湿得一片狼藉，甚至有节奏的收缩着。很快那里就能感觉到有一根粗而硬的东西贴过来，抵着入口蹭动着。Kobbe打了个颤，软了腰，靠到Wunder身上。他下意识地贴近他身边的Alpha，感受来自对方的温度和气息，发情期的Omega需要来自Alpha的一切，肌肤相贴的抚慰，对方的气息，安全感，当然还有对方的身体，全部的身体。

Wunder把脸埋进Kobbe的后颈，贪婪的深吸了一口气，发出满足的叹息。Kobbe只觉得难受，Alpha灼热的吐息都喷在他后颈的腺体上，已经过度敏感的身体承受不住这种刺激，快感都成了折磨。他痉挛着缩了缩脖子，“他们快打完了。”他说。

他的话没说完，最后的音节就生生咽了回去。Wunder在他开口的同时抬了抬他的屁股，然后把他整个人按到了自己的阴茎上。突如其来的胀满感让Kobbe吸了口气，也顺便憋回了几个没说出口的音节。他有些难受地哼了一声，稳住气息之后不示弱地说：“时间……”

“我知道，我会‘快一点’的。”Wunder的语气听起来不怎么好，“绝对会在你的比赛开始之前解决你的问题。”

Wunder说着动了起来。Omega的身体在发情期总是很适合做爱，所以即使Wunder的动作有一点鲁莽，又有一点生涩，他的身体却都能包容地接受，并且从中获取到满足。他开始随着身后人的动作无意识地哼出一些呻吟。他完全意识不到自己在做什么，直到他的嘴被Wunder的手捂住。

“如果你想快一点，就别叫。”Wunder在他耳边说。

Kobbe点了点头，耳尖热得发红。Wunder依然在用力操着他，而他的身体软得只会跟着Alpha的动作晃动，玩偶一样随着Wunder的进出无力地点着头。他的思维已经停滞了，他快要溺死在发情期的高热和做爱的快感里了。

Wunder不满地啧了一声，稍微唤回了他的神志，他意识到自己正在舔Wunder的手指。他这辈子没做过这么羞耻的事情，但是发情期里他的身体自发地就这么做了。

Wunder掐着Kobbe的下巴让他转过头，然后用自己的舌头堵住了他的嘴。

他们在舌吻。

他们的舌头纠缠在一起，弄出水声和吮吸的声音。他们的下半身也纠缠在一起，发出越来越急促的肉体撞击的声音，在空无一人的厕所里发出淫靡的，让人耻辱到想逃避的回声。

Kobbe呜咽了一声，这声音消散在了他们的深吻里。Wunder闭着眼睛，擦掉了他眼角溢出的眼泪。

快感堆叠如即将决堤的洪水，只需要某个点失去微妙的平衡，就会倾泻而下，将他们都淹没。

这个时候厕所外响起来脚步声，然后是门把手转动的声音……

Kobbe猛然绷紧了身体。慌乱中他咬到了Wunder的舌头。时间在这个时候停了一瞬，他的心跳也是。他觉得下一个瞬间Wunder就会痛到叫出来，然后现实中一切的一切，都会如同玻璃镜子一样碎裂。

但是没有，那一瞬间之后时间又恢复了他的流动，只留下他的心跳狂乱又无序。他半闭着的眼睛睁开，Wunder翡翠一样的眼睛近在咫尺。Wunder轻轻摇了摇头，示意他不要出声，这眼神让他的心跳逐渐平复下来。他们的嘴唇没有分开，他的嘴里有腥味开始扩散，血的味道，他确信自己刚才慌乱中干了一件很笨拙的事。

“他之前就在里面……奇怪……谁把门锁上了。”门外人的说话声钻了进来，伴随着门把手被反复拨弄扭动的声音。

羞耻和恐惧让紧绷的身体和已经快要爆发的快感终于维持不住微妙的平衡，他在这个最混乱的时候颤抖着高潮了，半软的性器里也流出了半透明的液体。他抖得太厉害，以至于Wunder不得不死命把他按在自己怀里。他能感觉到自己高潮的时候Wunder射进了他的身体里。他不敢看眼前任何的一切，只能用力闭上眼。

“算了……”门外的声音最后说，然后是逐渐变轻远去的脚步声。

声音彻底消失之后Wunder才放松了手臂。

Kobbe扶着墙站了起来，大口喘着气试图平复自己的呼吸。Wunder抽了点纸递给他：“距离你们上台还有好几分钟，足够你洗个脸了。”

“谢谢。”他低声说。

“你哭了。”Wunder把Kobbe黏在额头上的刘海往后梳，看进他的眼睛里。之前一直平静道冷漠的蓝色眼睛里如今满是红血丝，带着一层粉色，看得人心悸。

Kobbe已经擦干净了身体，重新穿好了裤子，又收起了全部的表情，变成了之前一贯冷漠的样子。

他走出隔间，去洗手台洗了把脸，盯着镜子里的自己，尤其是依旧发红的眼睛端详了好一会，然后用平时那种让人恨得牙痒的平静声音说：“应该没事。”

“是啊，应该没事。”Wunder无声地叹了口气，“比赛结束之后你最好记得吃药……除非你想……”

“谢谢你。”Kobbe打断了他，匆忙地走向门口。在开门之前他迟疑了一下，转过身，嘴唇印上了Wunder的，柔软的触感，一个轻而迅速，但足够柔软的吻。

“谢谢你。”他又说了一遍。

“呃……”Wunder摸着自己的嘴唇，笨拙地不知道如何作答。

Kobbe推开门走了出去。

“天呐你之前去哪里了，我们到处都找不到你。”推开休息室的门，迎接他的就是来自Xerxer的惊呼。

他低下头，有些不好意思，却依然维持了一贯的不动声色，“嗯……处理了一点紧急的问题。”他说，但还是在那外设的时候低着头微笑了起来。


End file.
